Unexpected Encounters
Unexpected Encounters is the 19th episode of My Candy Love. It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview Coming soon... Summary After being in trouble for the detention received in Episode 16, your Candy's parents finally end her punishment and allow her to have some freedom for the weekend. Your Candy wants to go out, and chooses between some flats or heels to wear out for the trip. Now equipped with some nice new shoes, your Candy is ready. Her plan is to go to the mall in the neighboring city and do a little shopping. On her way to the bus, she runs into Iris, who is going on a trip with Violette and Kim to go swimming. Iris invites your Candy to go along with them, but she already has her mall plans. At hearing your Candy is going to the mall, Iris gives her a discount coupon, and your Candy is thankful for the gift. The bus to the city arrives, and your Candy and Iris go their separate ways. After a half an hour, your Candy arrives at the mall. She wanders around the mall for awhile, looking into each store to see what's available. Your Candy also hopes to run into some familiar faces from school while going through the mall. As your Candy looks around, she sees an expensive sunglasses store, a store called "Julien's" that has men's clothes, a toy shop that has a lot of stuffed animals, a store called "Vingir" that sells books on the first floor and electronics on the second floor, a lounge area with a bakery called "Chez Louis", a store called "Microgames" that sells video games, and a store called "Clara's" that sells accessories. After wandering around, your Candy doesn't see any of her classmates and decides to pick up some gifts for the people she likes most while she's there. After a moment, she realizes she lost the coupon Iris had given her, and she decides to trace her steps to find it. After backtracking, your Candy finds the coupon on the floor of the toy shop, and she's relieved no one had picked it up. After getting the coupon back, your Candy chooses who she'll get gifts for. Out of the boys, she chooses two out of the choices of Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysander, Armin, and Kentin. She also chooses one girl to buy for, with the choices being either Iris, Melody, Violette, or Kim. Your Candy automatically decides at also get gifts for Rosalya and Alexy. Your Candy goes to each shop and determines which gifts she'll pick up for the boys she chose. Once done, she goes on to the girls. First she goes to Clara's and picks out a key chain for whichever girl she chose. Your Candy keeps the coupon from Iris so she can use it on her last gift: Rosalya's present. After all she did to help your Candy with the Deborah situation, your Candy feels she owes her a lot and wants to do something nice for her. While thinking about what to get Rosalya, a familiar voice calls out to your Candy. Dakota approaches your Candy, happy to see her. He's no longer in his beach outfit and also has two girls tagging along with him. Dake explains that he came to visit his uncle and that he also was looking forward to seeing your Candy again. He then asks if she wants to spend some time with him, which your Candy either agrees to or declines. Either way, he mentions how the girls with him were just helping him find the sunglasses store and that he no longer needs their help. The two girls glare at your Candy before Dakota takes her by the arm and pulls your Candy away; leaving behind the two girls. If your Candy didn't want to hang out with him, she will be cold toward Dake. Otherwise, she happily accompanies him around the mall. Either way, Dake gets thirsty and so the duo go to Chez Louis to get a drink. If your Candy likes hanging out with him, she takes a seat and waits for him to return. When Dake returns with the drinks, they talk about why your Candy is at the mall and he mentions how her friends are lucky. If your Candy doesn't want to be with Dake, she runs away while he's waiting in line for a drink. She's then stopped by the two girls Dake was hanging out with earlier, and who are angry with your Candy for taking Dake away. They demand she leave the mall so they can keep Dake. One of them kick your Candy in the leg and then dump her bag of gifts out onto the floor. Before the girls can do more harm, Dake pours his drink on them and they flee the mall. Dake then offers to buy your Candy another drink, and she feels maybe she misjudged him. No matter, she still acts coldly toward him. Once they finish their drinks, they wander the mall until reaching the sunglasses store Dake had wanted to check out. Dake likes the sunglasses a lot and your Candy has the option to buy some, as well, even if they're expensive. When Dake goes to pay for his sunglasses, he realizes he left his wallet at Chez Louis. When the duo go back to the bakery, Dake is able to get his wallet back, and your Candy makes a joke about his forgetfulness not being as bad as Lysander's. Dake and your Candy go back to the sunglasses store once again so he can buy some sunglasses. Once they leave the store, Dake sees a friend and the two part ways momentarily. Your Candy isn't alone for long, however, due to an old friend from her last school showing up. Lucy is happy to see your Candy after so long and comments how your Candy looks less timid because the "four-eyed geek" stopped following her. Your Candy attempts to explain how Kentin has changed, but Lucy changes the subject and wants to know if there are cute guys at her new high school. Lucy talks about all the boys she's dated and how she wants a new boyfriend. As Dake comes back into the scene, Lucy is smitten and clings to him. If your Candy likes Dake, she won't want Lucy to take him away. She sees another boy in the mall and hopes Lucy will want to be with him instead. Your Candy's plan works and Lucy is interested, but the boy is already taken. Lucy needs to recompose herself after this "breakup", but the minute she sees Dake she recovers. Your Candy gets angry with Lucy's constant affection toward Dake, and Lucy finally gets the hint and leaves. Your Candy goes to check up on her, and she's already talking with two other boys and mentions how she'll visit your Candy sometime. Your Candy and Dake reunite and the duo wander around the mall to find Rosalya's present. When your Candy sees a lingerie store, she thinks that would be a good place to get her a gift. Dake offers to to join her, but your Candy doesn't want his help picking out lingerie. Your Candy finds the lingerie she'll get for Rosalya and also finds a set she wants to try on. While trying it on, Dake walks in and embarrasses your Candy. She screams for help, in which Dake gets worried they'll call security. Your Candy slaps him in the face and pushes him out of the changing room, still yelling about him being a creep. When your Candy gets dressed, she's met with Dake, who now has a black eye. Your Candy uses the coupon and the pair leave the store. She stays mad for a little while, but not for long. If your Candy doesn't like Dake, she finds this to be a good chance to hook Lucy and Dake up so she won't have to deal with him anymore. Lucy pulls your Candy aside and asks if Dake is her boyfriend, in which she replies he isn't. Lucy is excited and asks for your Candy's help in getting together with Dake. After finding out Dake is a surfer, Lucy decides they should go to Vingir so she can lead into a conversation with Dake about surfing by wanting to buy a surfing book. Dake says how the waves here aren't good for surfing, but Lucy still wants to try. Lucy's plan works, and Dake mentions how one can't learn surfing from a book; it's something that has to be done in person. Dake is convinced to give Lucy surfing lessons, but he still seems unsure. Lucy then decides they'll go to the lingerie shop so she can get a new bathing suit so she can learn to surf today. Dake and Lucy flirt a bit, and your Candy leaves the store. Outside the store, Dake catches up with her and says how he'll give Lucy a surfing lesson and will let your Candy go this time. Your Candy gives Lucy her address so they can hang out another time and they part ways. After walking around for a moment, your Candy decides to get Rosalya's gift at the lingerie shop. While there, she tries on some lingerie for herself, and uses the coupon to buy both Rosalya's gift and her own lingerie. Your Candy gets on the bus and finally gets home. The next day, she goes to school and brings the gifts she bought. After giving her gift to Alexy, he mentions how she shouldn't be late because the principle has an announcement about the next project that they've been working on. Your Candy hands out the other gifts she bought except for Rosalya's. When your Candy runs into Castiel, he's disgruntled about the next project and doesn't want to attend the meeting. Nathaniel warns him he'll be suspended if he doesn't go, and this only makes him more angry. Kentin and Lysander also try to figure out what the principle has to say, but they have no idea. As the bell goes off, everyone goes to Classroom B to find out what the project is. The principle explains how the orientation race and concert were set up to raise money to fund the new project: an Open House that also has a school play. The last note is that everyone's parents are invited, and this leaves many students feeling worried. Quest Items Coming soon... Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode19-ButtCheeks.jpg Illustration-Episode19-Dake.jpg Official Episode Guide Here is the solution guide for episode 19! (Attention: it doesn’t provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- S U M M A R Y ---- PART 1: The Great Toy Race PART 2: Flirt... With you. PART 3: "10 things I hate about you" ---- S U M M A R Y ---- P A R T 1: The Great Toy Race ---- For this episode, there are two illustrations. The illustration that you can get at the end of the episode depends on how your episode played out (the choices you made). After the recent events (Deborah, the rabbits, etc.), you deserve a little fun. You decide to go to the mall where you will have many encounters. You will meet some new people, but also some old acquaintances.. Who’s that girl?! The weekend has arrived and your parents have decided to revoke the punishment you received after your detention. You decide to go into tow. ➜ Objective: Go to the bus stop near your home. You must go to the bus stop in game. You will meet Iris who will give you a coupon that expires tonight. Once you take the bus, you will arrive directly in the new place… The Shopping Mall! ' ➜ Objective: Take a walk around the mall to see if you find anyone from school.' Go into all the shops to complete this objective and unlock a dialogue. List of the shops : The Glasses Store, Julien’s, The Toy Store, Vingir (two floors!), Lounging Area, Clara's and Microgames. '' While visiting these places, you unfortunately lose your coupon! ' ➜ Objective: Find your coupon.' The coupon is in the Toy Store, on the floor. Once you find it, go back to unlock a new dialogue and a new objective. After this adventure, you must choose who you will buy gifts for. You have to make a choice between your numerous friends (boys and girls). For the boys, you must choose between: Lysander, Armin, Castiel, Nathaniel and Kentin. For the girls, you must choose between: Violette, Kim, Melody or Iris. '''Rosalya and Alexy will automatically be chosen.' Now it’s time to buy the presents for your friends. You can buy them in the different stores and, except for the girls’ gifts gifts, you will have the choice between two items. It’s up to you to choose, as one gift will please the guy and the other not so much. /!\ The gifts cannot be purchased at the Dollar Shop, but rather in the mall in the game. /!\ If you refuse the first gift proposition, when you find the shop of the second proposition, there is an option to return to the first. Once you have the objects (you will purchase Rosa’s gift later on), you will meet an old acquaintance… The surfer, Dakota, accompanied by two girls! After this discussion, you can decide to accept Dake’s presence, or not. • CHOICE 1 : (Oh no way! I don't want to stay with him!) • CHOICE 2 : (I'm happy to spend some time with him!) ---- P A R T 2: ''' Flirt… With you. ---- '''C H O I C E 1: (Oh no way! I don't want to stay with him!) This choice will allow you to unlock new objectives. In any case, Dake decides to leave the two girls and stay with you, even if you don’t want him to. ' ➜ Objective : Try to get away from Dake!' After a few steps with the surfer, you have a few conversations. Then you go to Chez Louis where Dake goes to buy a drink. Take advantage of this moment to get away. ✔ Go back near the escalator to go home. You meet the two girls from earlier. They attack you and tell you to “beat it”. After a few dialogues, the girls do something quite ‘Amberesque’. Dake comes like a knight in shining armor and saves you from the situation. ' ➜ Objective: Go with Dake to Chez Louis'... You owe him that much!' Go to the Lounging Area. You then decide to accompany Dake to the Glasses Store. You get back to the main story here. C H O I C E 2: (I'm happy to spend some time with him!) This choice will allow you to unlock new objectives. Dake stays with you, and you alright with it. ' ➜ Objective: Find something to do with Dake.' Walk around the mall, after a few dialogues, you decide to get something to drink at Chez Louis. ✔ Go in front of Chez Louis' to get something to drink. Go to the Lounging Area. You then decide to accompany Dake to the Glasses Store. You get back to the main story here. What style will you choose? ' ➜ Objective: Try to find the store Dake was talking about earlier.' The store is on the ground level, near Julien’s, the men’s clothing store. Once you get there, Dake realizes that he forgot his wallet and you go with him to get it at Chez Louis. ✔ Go back to Chez Louis' to try and find Dake's wallet. The objective will validate automatically when you arrive. ' ➜ Objective: Go back to the glasses store.' Dake buys his glasses and the objective is validated. It’s time to go. ✔ Leave the store. Dake leaves you to go see a friend he spotted. While you are alone, someone calls you. It’s Lucy, a friend from your old school! A total flirt, she quickly notices the guy at your side. You are now confronted with two possibilities. • CHOICE 1 : (Try to get Lucy and Dake together) • CHOICE 2 : (Oh no... I don't want Lucy to steal Dake from me. I need to make her understand that he means something to me!) ---- P A R T 3: ''' ”10 things I hate about you”! ---- '''C H O I C E 1: Try to get Lucy and Dake together This choice will unlock new dialogues as well as an illustration. ' ➜ Objective: Try to get Lucy and Dake together' Walk around the mall to unlock a dialogue with Lucy. Go to Vingir. ✔ Go to Vingir! You watch Lucy try to flirt with Dake, who doesn’t seem to interested. She decides to up her game. ' ➜ Objective: Find the lingerie store.' Lucy decides to buy a bathing suit for her future surfing lessons with Dake. You decide to leave to leave the ‘lovebirds’ alone. ✔ Leave the store. Leave the store to unlock a new dialogue with Dake. He tells you he is leaving you for the day. You must now go buy Rosa’s gift. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the lingerie store.' You decide to offer Rosa a lingerie set. When you get to the store, you get the gift for your friend and something for yourself too. Once you’ve purchased everything, go through the mall to go home. You get back to the main story here. Love is in the mall? C H O I C E 2: (Oh no... I don't want Lucy to steal Dake from me.) This choice will unlock new dialogues as well as an illustration. ' ➜ Objective: Try to prevent Lucy from stealing Dake from you' You will have to get Lucy together with… Someone else. You find someone that you’ve actually already run in to…. Somewhere… Unfortunately, it doesn’t work out. Follow the story and talk to Lucy one last time then go to Chez Louis to validate the objective. You are now alone with Dake and decide to go buy Rosa’s gift. ' ➜ Objective: Find a new store to buy a gift for Rosalya.' A new store appears, go in it. ✔ Go to the lingerie store. Go into the store to validate the objective and to witness a quite interesting scene. You get back to the main story here. ' ➜ Objective: Go home.' Go to your room to start a new day at school. You decide to hand out the gifts to your friends. ' ➜ Objective: Offer your gifts to everyone and wait until classes start.' You must meet the different people to hand out their gifts. However, before you find Rosa, you are summoned to Classroom B. ✔ Go to Classroom B. The episode ends before you can give your gift to Rosalya, but this is normal! That’s the end of this guide! See you for episode 20 ! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Dake' | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Lucy' | anB = }} Category:Highschool Life Category:Episode Category:Index